The present invention relates storage areas for the household, more particularly to a window sill extension kit for use in providing additional storage/display space along a window.
Often times it seems that no matter how organized a person is, there is a perpetual lack of storage spaces available within a modem household environment. Bookcases and shelves attached to walls rapidly become crowded with books, papers, toys, and other miscellaneous items. The window sill is an ideal locale for displaying plants or for even making available a perch for a pet, such as, a cat. Domestic cats typically enjoy spending large amounts of time on window sills staring at the outside world. However, many window sills tend to be relatively narrow for a cat to comfortably perch onto it. Shelves are known which can be attached by screws or the like, permanently to the interior window sill or by brackets extending outwardly beneath the window so as to be held by the closing of the window. However, these complex braces and leg support arrangements require a more or less permanent attachment of the entire shelf. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a window sill extension apparatus which does not necessarily have to be permanently mounted so that the display deck may be easily removed at the convenience of the household user.
A wide variety of window sill extension devices is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of window sill extension devices, for example, the window perch for pet animals disclosed by Williams and Williams in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,031; the window shelf for pets or flowers disclosed by Gordon in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,451; the pet perch for attachment to a window sill disclosed by Elesh in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,373; the post-n-perch disclosed by Batterton in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,164; the combination window mounted pet/plant enclosure and carrying case in U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,455; and the window shelf disclosed by Curtin in U.S. Pat. No. D366,799.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a window sill extension kit for having a support bracket comprising of an L-shaped brace, a cap attached to the top of the L-shaped brace and a base attached to the bottom of the L-shaped brace. These features that would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs for making it possible to add additional support to the display deck by attaching the L-shaped brace onto the wall below the window sill and contacting the bottom of the display deck. The above-described patents make no provision for a support bracket comprising of an L-shaped brace, a cap attached to the top of the L-shaped brace and a base attached to the bottom of the L-shaped brace.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved window sill extension kit having a support bracket comprising of an L-shaped brace, a cap attached to the top of the L-shaped brace and a base attached to the bottom of the L-shaped brace so that additional support may be added to the display deck underneath a window. In this respect, the window sill extension kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a stable display deck mountable within a window sill and securable by both a closed window and a support bracket which is attachable to the wall below the window.
The present device, according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a new and improved window sill extension kit and method of using this kit is disclosed for use in extending the available space around the sill of a window. The window sill extension kit comprises a display deck and a support bracket. The generally rectangular display deck having a first planar area, a second planar area positioned substantially perpendicular to the first planar area and a third planar area positioned substantially perpendicular to the second planar area and positioned substantially parallel to the first planar area. The display deck configuration allows for a stable platform when the first planar area is placed in the sill and secured by a closed window. The support bracket adds additional stabilization to the display deck. The support bracket comprises an L-shaped brace, a cap attached to the top of the L-shaped brace and a base attached to the bottom of the L-shaped brace.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type window sill extension kit now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved window sill extension kit, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved window sill extension kit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a display deck and a support bracket. The generally rectangular display deck having a first planar area, a second planar area positioned substantially perpendicular to the first planar area and a third planar area positioned substantially perpendicular to the second planar area and positioned substantially parallel to the first planar area. The display deck configuration allows for a stable platform when the first planar area is placed in the sill and secured by a closed window. The support bracket adds additional stabilization to the display deck. The support bracket comprises an L-shaped brace, a cap attached to the top of the L-shaped brace and a base attached to the bottom of the L-shaped brace.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include an optional adhesive pad, a plurality of screws, and a drip pan. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved window sill extension kit that has all the advantages of the prior art window sill extension kit and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved window sill extension kit that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved window sill extension kit that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new window sill extension kit that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a window sill extension kit for having a support bracket comprising of an L-shaped brace, a cap attached to the top of the L-shaped brace and a base attached to the bottom of the L-shaped brace. This makes it possible to add additional support to the display deck by attaching the L-shaped brace onto the wall below the window sill and contacting the bottom of the display deck.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of using the kit comprises the steps of opening, sliding, placing, closing, positioning, sticking, and mounting.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompany drawings and description matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.